My Life, My Love, and Everything inbetween
by SimonSeville101
Summary: Going through Simon's life, mostly through his P.O.V, as he survives high school, family, and begins a relationship with the girl of his dreams. What could possibly go wrong? SxJ
1. The beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, hey guys. I'm back with a new story and I really do hope you all like this one since you all loved Drifting Apart so much apparently. Anyways, here is the first chapter of the new story. This one is weird because they are sorta chipmunk-human hybrids in this one, if that makes sense, sooo bear with me guys. This is planned to be a long story sooo enjoy! Also the chipettes live with Mrs. Miller.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC...I OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**SIMON'S P.O.****V**

I woke up early in anticipation for today. Today was to my first day of high school, well sophmore year of high school anyways. 10th grade is hopefully going to be a new start for me, seeing as freshman year wasn't the best but, I don't dwell on the past. My alarm clock said 6:00am, seeing as I have two hours I decided to take a long shower.

I let the warm water run down my body, I let my head ramble on from subject to subject and what to expect this year. I could always think better in the shower. But my mind wandered onto a certain person or rather chipette. Hell...I always thought about her, Jeanette, she was perfect in every way shape and form. From her beautiful body, her amazing personality, her smile that could light up anyone's day brighter then the sun itself. Her eyes had to be my favorite, those violet eyes that sparkle in the light. I had been friends with Jeanette for many years, we were just children when we met and we've been best of friends since we met but lately I've been feeling...more towards her. I'd ask her out but that'd be pointless me and her have been friends too long and she doesn't like me. I'm friendzoned. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship either.

I exited the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom. As I opened the door I was startled at the sight to see Alvin outside the door waiting...and he didn't look happy.

"Finally!" he exhasperated to me "Who are you the little mermaid, you've been in there for ever!"

"Ugh" I rolled my eyes at his statement "Well, sorry. And what does the little mermaid have to do with a shower? I'm not finding any sense to that logic, Alvin."

"Don't judge my logic then." He replied slamming the bathroom door in my face.

"Jeez...cranky as usual." I mumbled walking into my bedroom.

Alvin had been different since high school started, he had been more easily aggitated and very grouchy. I figured he was just stressed from having to deal with Brittany all the time seeing as they have now been dating for almost 8 months. Something is wrong but getting him to open up is like trying to crack a safe. I threw the topic out of my head and preceded to get dressed. I slipped on jeans, a white T-shirt, and of course my blue hoodie and got shoes as well. I looked over at my clock to see it was now 6:47am and Theodore was still asleep. I roused him from his bed.

"Theodore...its time to get up for school." I shakes him as he slowly came to.

"Huh?" "Oh Simon...what time is it." He asked me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Its almost 7 so you should get in the shower when Al is done." I replied

"okay...is he in a bad mood?" He asked

"When isn't he in a bad mood these days?" I added and he chuckled

"Good point Si, I'll go wait by the bathroom." He said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Theodore had also changed with time. Most of his baby fat was gone and he was in pretty good shape. He never stopped being the nice one though, his personality never changed and that always brought a smile to my face knowing I'd always have my kind brother there.

Time soon came to leave for school. I heard Dave start the car and call for us. We walked out to the car and got in. The drive wasn't long to school, maybe five minutes. Upon us leaving Dave handed us lunch money and waved goodbye and we did so in return. I was excited for this first day. I eagerly rushed to my new locker I was assigned to when I received my class schedule in the mail. I placed my books in there as I saw Alvin and Theodore do the same, noting that once again our lockers were right next to each other. Then I heard Theodore.

"Oh here come the Miller girls!" he exclaimed "Here comes your girlfriend Alvin." Theodore teased him

"Shut it Theo." he replies simply.

I looked down the hall and there they were, walking towards us. I saw Brittany who had really grown, and she looked great...I swear I saw drool come out of Alvin's mouth from her outfit and that made me chuckle. I looked to see Eleanor who had matured a lot as well, her baby fat had all but vanished. I caught Theodore admiring her out of the corner of my eye but then my vision fell to Jeanette. She was so beautiful...i didn't know how to phrase it without sounding like a bit of a perve but her body really filled out nicely. She noticed me and smiled and I felt like I could die right there, corny I know but, her smile was so perfect and her eyes caught my attention again, among other things. I didn't realize I was staring at her chest until she was dead in front of me. She snapped her fingers.

"Simon!" she yelled

"Huh?" Was all I managed to reply with, she then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm up here." she didn't sound happy but I looked up to see her face with a smirk on it. I blushed with embarrassment and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry." I replied

"Mmm hmm." "So what are your classes?" she asked me.

"Homeroom, then Biology, then U.S History, then Spanish, English, P.E, and finally Art." I replied as she looked at her schedule and responded.

"Well it looks like we have Biology and English together." She replied cheerfully and that brought a small smile to my face. The bell then rang and she turned to me. "Well I got to go to homeroom, I'll talk to you later Simon." she smiled

"I'll talk to you in Biology, Jean." I replied. She smiled and walked away. Alvin then approached me

"Dude..." he started "When are you gonna ask her out?"

"I-I don't really know if I should, I mean...I don't want to ruin our friendship plus I don't think she likes me back." I replied to him

"Bro, she totally likes you back...I mean, if she didn't she would have smacked you upside of the head for staring at her boobs." He replied as we both started walking to homeroom. "Now you need to ask her out."

"Look Al...I don't really think that'd be a good idea." I replied

"Why not?"

"Lets...lets just drop it and go to homeroom."

"Alright...your loss but I'm not giving up yet." he replied walking ahead of me and into the classroom.

He doesn't understand, he doesn't understand what its like to be so...insecure. I'm not the best looking and I'm certainly not the most talented guy out there, besides...Im too afraid. Too afraid that if I do ask..she'll say no and it'll ruin what we have. I don't want that to happen. I sighed and put my head in my hands as I sat in my desk. "Oh man...what do I do?"

* * *

**END NOTE: Well that was chapter one and I do hope you enjoyed...to be honest I don't know when it will be updated but I will try as quickly as possible for you guys...anyways until next time SimonSeville101 is outta here. Peace out!**


	2. Brotherly Quarrels

**AUTHOR's NOTE: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I don't expect this to be as accomplished of a story as Drifting Apart apparently was but, I hope it brings you some joy and or entertainment to read it. Also sorry for the not so fast updates, I'm kind of working out some very personal problems which I don't even want to start talking about but I am for some reason cause I am weird...ugh, so yeah... ****Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Brotherly Quarrels**

**SIMON's P.O.V**

The day started started off a normal saturday. It had been a week since the first day of school and things were going well, in an educational standpoint anyway. Things around the house didn't change much. Alvin was still in his phase of crankiness, and that's the polite way of putting it. Theodore was the same, then again when did he ever change? Though...Jeanette was seeming strange around me lately. I don't now if it was something I did or something she did to me, I don't recall anything unusual happening. We've talked everyday, ate lunch together, I walked her to class sometimes...what could have happened. I was snapped out of my trance by Theodore, who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"Simon?" He asked

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" He seemed worried

"Yeah...why?" his question confused me.

"Um, because you've been staring at the wall for almost an hour now." He responded "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Just as I answered my brother, I heard my father, Dave, call from the kitchen

"Boys!" He yelled "I made some sandwiches for lunch if you're hungry!"

"Coming Dave!" Theodore yelled in reply.

"Simon, could you go upstairs and see if Alvin wants something to eat?" "he's been in that room all day."

"Sure Dave." I answered him and began to walk up the stairs to I our joint bedroom. Alvin had spent most of his time these days either with Brittany or alone in the bedroom, it worried us, mostly Dave. Though his distance from us has been...weird, on the upside his mischief has gone down lately so that's a bonus I guess. I walked up to the bedroom door, which was closed. Before I opened it I heard something, a soft sigh maybe, though I brushed it off and walked. What I saw was more then I bargained for when I offered my assistance to Dave. I walked in to find Alvin and Brittany, their lips locked in full passion, Brittany's shirt was on the floor and she was wearing a bra. Damn my hormones, I'd be a liar if I said that I didn't look at her but my eyes quickly shot back up once a "Uhhhhh" sound unconsciously came out of my mouth and both Alvin and Brittany squealed anme their eyes darted to me.

"Simon!" I could hear the anger in Alvin's voice "What the fuck!?"

"What!?" That was all I could say at this

"We're you just watching us...were you just staring at Brittany!?" He grew inraged

"No!" I yelled in retort "And what the hell are you doing!? Practically getting ready to have sex while your family is downstairs!?"

"I expected you guys to be down their until dinner!" He yelled his stupid remark. "I also would have expected my family to knock on the damn door as well!" I noticed In the background that Brittany had put her shirt on and walked towards the window, probably the one she came in through.

"I shouldn't have to knock Alvin! It's my room to you know!" I retorted and II could see the anger in his eyes flash. Like a fire behind the hazel brown. His teeth gritted against each other and his fists clenched.

"Get...out." He ordered me "NOW!" he yelled

I wasn't about to let him just tell me what to do, especially when I did nothing wrong

"No." I started "Who do you think you are? Just because you were born earlier doesn't give you dominion over me!" I saw Brittany slip out of the window as Alvin stepped closer to me.

"Get...Out...NOW!" He practically growled through his teeth. If I could say one thing in honest, it's that puberty has been hell on his anger issues.

"This is my room too!" I yelled back

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"Or else what?" I knew it wasn't a good idea to say that knowing his anger, but I won't let him push me around. I have to stand up for myself, if I don't have dignity and self-respect, then what do I have. He got up close to me and put both of his hands on my chest and shoved me. "Don't push me!" I shoved him back and this only enraged him to the point where he was gonna hurt someone.

"Leave!" He pointed to the door.

"This is MY room too!" I retorted and crossed my arms "So, if you want me to leave...you're gonna have to make me."

Alvin clenched his fist and ran to me and tackled me to the ground. We wrestled on the ground for about 5 minutes, I wonder why Dave never came up to check on us but that wasn't important. One of my arms finally got free and I brought my elbow straight into Alvin's jaw. I rolled off of me in pain. I got up slowly and staggered for air. I was slummed over and gasping for air to calm my heart which was beating a mile a minute. That is, until I saw Alvin rushing towards me out the corner of my eye. I saw his fist rise up. I felt the pain of his fist and it slammed against my head just above my eye. The toast thing I remember was the pain and falling to the floor. I felt my vision blurring And my mind slowly fading...

...then it all went black

* * *

**END NOTE: WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER TWO. I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED, PM ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS OR IF OU JUST WANNA SAY HI AND TALK. UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE...SEE YA! SimonSeville101 is outta here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I am giving a heads up to you guys now that this story may change from a "T" rating to an "M" rating so, yeah that might happen because the way I have this planned out...its looking like that's the direction its going in. I still don't know how or when or where I plan to end this story actually...I'm taking it a step at a time, also sorry for the spotty updates and sometimes flaws in my grammar...as i stated in a previous Author's note i am going through some "personal problems" so anyways here is the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I awoke in a daze. Unaware of my surroundings as my vision came about, but my glasses weren't on my face and I could obviously tell I was no longer on the floor of my bedroom...it was dark but I noticed a brown outline, possibly a nightstand, so I put my hand there and began moving it around until I found what felt like my glasses. Upon there re-discovery, I placed them on my face...my vision finally cleared enough to see that I was in a hospital bed. It was dark, obviously night time, so I looked over to see a digital clock that read 4:57am. _How long have I_ been_ here?_ I wondered. I pondered over it, until my eyes fell upon the two chairs in the room, both occupied. In the left chair sat my father Dave, sound asleep...and in the right...Jeanette. I couldn't believe she was actually sleeping here, waiting for me to wake up. She looked perfect, like a sleeping angel.

I stared at her, wondering why she would here sleeping at the hospital. If anything I expected Theodore, but Jeanette sat there waiting for me. It...it was the best feeling in the world. Then...then my mind dawned on Alvin. The asshole knocked me unconscious and landed me in the hospital. All I did was call him down for lunch and he tried to throw me out of our room, OUR room. What is with him lately...ditching classes, always angry, disobedient...hell...i want the old Alvin back, he wasn't perfect, but then again who is perfect and what truly is perfection...its all opinion I guess. I couldn't understand it at all. Maybe puberty has been rough on his emotions and hormones...maybe its the stress from his "popularity" and his educational standings. I don't know what it could possibly be. I wasted a long time on this particular topic, when I finally looked over at the digital clock once more it said the time was 6:03am. I sat back and sighed.

About 5 to 10 minutes later I heard a drowsy yawn emerge from someone, that someone was Jeanette. Her eye lids slowly opened up to show her eyes, her beautiful, vibrant, shimmering violet eyes that make you feel like the worlds finest gem was nothing more then a shadow and forgery of her amazing eyes. She blinked once or twice before looking over to my bed, that's when I decided to speak.

"Well look who's awake." I stated with a smirk causing a small gasp to escape from her lips.

"Simon?" she asked

"That's me." I responded plainly

"Oh, when did you wake up?" she asked surprised

"Maybe an hour ago." I responded "Why so surprised?"

"Because I had no idea when you'd wake up." she sat down on the edge of my bed now "You slept for a whole day Simon...it's Monday morning." her voice had a heavy sadness to it.

"Jeez...how long have you...uhh..how long have you um, been here?" she giggled at my stumble over my words

"Since Theodore called Eleanor to tell her. I had Ms. Miller drive me here and I've been here since then...late Saturday night." her reply gave warmth in my heart. Was it possible that something...more...between us could actually happen?

"What about Alvin?" A depressed tone overcame my voice.

"Dave sent him over to our house so Ms. Miller could watch him. He is pretty much grounded for quite some time I'd say."

"Oh..."

"Well...I'm here if you just want to talk or something to pads the time and uhhhh maybe take your mind off of this whole thing." she gave me a warm smile and I returned it.

"I'd really like that." I responded. We talked for some time, we went on from subject to subject. Making each other laugh, talking about music, about school. My eyes never left hers. Blue locked on violet, I never wanted to break eye contact. Her laugh and her smile warmed my heart and infected me with her joy. I..I wonder if I'll ever find the courage to ask her out. She is the one. Not too much later, Dave awoke around 6:45am

"Good morning Dave." both me and Jeanette rang at the same time, she giggled...i loved how she did that.

"Oh Simon, you're finally awake!" he seemed quite excited "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine...sight headache, but I'll live." I reassured my father.

"Okay..." he seemed happy

"Well Jean...Its almost time for school." I started

"I'm gonna stay here and keep you company." she stated with a smile

"Thanks Jean." I felt happiness literally course through my veins.

"Uh, I hate to burst anyone's bubble but Ms. Miller said that you have to go to school Jeanette." Dave chimed in, I cursed under my breath.

"Oh...okay." she didn't want to leave me...that was so sweet of her.

"Come on...I have to take you home to shower and change. I'll bring you back at 3pm to see Simon okay?" Dave asked her.

"Please do...i hate leaving him all to his lonesome." she replied

"I promise we will come back after school." Dave replied "Bye, Simon...Ill be back in a maybe an hour and Jeanette will be back around 4."

"Okay...thanks Dave." I said as they walked out of the room leaving me to myself and my thoughts. While my mind mostly though about Jeanette...one thing still plagued me...Why did Alvin knock me unconscious, why is he so aggressive and distant lately, and lastly...Why is he so different now? I kept my mind on this topic...cause that's the one thing that always gets to me..."why?"

* * *

**END NOTE: This chapter was mostly a "filler" for the story, so thanks for reading, sorry updates are taking forever...i have some major personal issues to sort through. Lets just say, I'm not a very happy person now nor have I been for quite awhile but anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy(ed)! **


End file.
